Your Guardian Soul
by Yukiko Shiroryuu
Summary: What if Rush never went to the Sacred Lands with the other Remnants on the Cleansing Day? What if he was actually sent to the Soul Society and becomes a Soul Reaper Captain? He is then given a mission to protect a certain man, the Lord of Athlum, David.
1. Welcome to the Soul Society

**Yukiko:** Hey everyone! I'm terribly sorry that I was not able to upload any chapters for like almost a month? DAMN! I truly madly deeply sorry, I hope this new story makes up for everything.

**Chibiussa:** This is the new story written by **Yukiko Shiroryuu**, her very first crossover of Bleach & The Last Remnant! **This takes place after Rush's sacrifice and before the whole rescuing Orihime.**

**Both:** ENJOY!

* * *

"_I know, its suicide because… I'm a Remnant too, right?"_

_Irina lowered her head, while everyone in the chamber was shocked, however David was mortified, Rush is a Remnant?_

_Rush continued to pour his remnant powers into The Conqueror,_

"_But, it's not like I could let this happen! You've all done so much for me. I can't let you die, I won't!" _

_With the little energy he had left, Rush summoned all his power and released it into The Conqueror, the machine that was once pure red, slowly turned into a gentle green. David had to restrain a screaming Irina from running towards her brother, he too, was restraining himself from doing the same._

_Rush cried out as he pushed more and more until the last drop of energy left form his body which he used to stop time on those around him, David and Irina. Rush turned to look at the two non-frozen in time, _

"_Dave, sorry, I don't think you're going to have any Remnants left after this. But it'll be okay, people will find a way to live without us."_

_David nodded as he felt tears in his eyes, threatening to fall, _

"_Right! It'll be alright Rush. I- we'll get by somehow." _

_Rush made a complete turn towards David and Irina, and did his trademark smile before disappearing into a million little stars. With that in a blink of an eye, The Conqueror and the machine vanished into thin air._

_Irina crumbles into her knees and began to cry, David allowed his tears to fall,_

"_RUSH!" _

_

* * *

_

Nothing. Emptiness. Darkness. That's what Rush felt and saw as he tumbled through the empty void.

_Am I really going to die…_

_Am I already dead?_

_Where am I?_

These questions bounced around in Rush's head and the no gravity pulled him deeper and deeper… his memories erasing from existence. Rush lowered his eyes as he concentrated on the visions and pictures that flashed before his eyes and then disappearing forever. One image caught his attention: sun-kissed tan, blue eyes, a handsome smile, and golden hair.

_Who is he?_

Rush felt tears build up in his eyes soon falling down his cheeks; he reached forward weakly with his right hand trying to touch the remarkable creature. Sadly, as he seemed to touch the skin the image evaporated as well as the other images into black.

"No…" Rush said weakly.

Suddenly a door appeared out of nowhere, pulling him into a white oblivion.

_What's happening to me!_

* * *

The next this Rush noticed was that he was warm and on somewhat like a cot. He did not open his eyes right away he was listening to his surroundings making sure that the area was safe. He can hear water boiling and that smell of… soup? Cautiously, Rush opened his eyes to see a wooden ceiling, gradually sitting up earning a painful headache.

"Oh dear, you're up! Please lie down; you are still unstable enough to be moving about, my boy."

Rush snapped his head towards the voice, regretting in doing so, but he was able to gave a look at who talked to him. It was a small kind looking old woman, her white hair was tied up into a bun on the top of her head, she seen to be wearing a long pink dress with long baggy sleeves and a wrap around her little waist.

_What strange clothing…_

Rush continued to stare at the elder and came to a conclusion that she wasn't going to hurt him.

"Um, ma'am, did you… did you save me?"

The elder woman chuckled lightly, "I couldn't just leave you out on the road now, could I?"

"But I'm much taller and heavier than you, how were you able to carry me?"

Again, Rush got laughed at, "I asked the village men to help me out."

"Village?"

The kind old lady began explaining that Rush was in a place called the Soul Society, a place where the dearly departed come to rest before their time comes to go back to the world of the living. He was currently in a small district of the Soul Society and Rush was given new garments to wear during his stay; which he learned was called a kimono. His kimono was a dark shade of blue with snow petals design at the bottom. While she was explaining, Rush was looking around Kyoko's (the kind old lady mentioned her name before the explanation) home, from what Rush saw, it was a fairly large house made of wood. After the explanations were set aside, the Sykes was given a bowl of soup to eat.

"By the way, you haven't really told me your name, my boy."

Gulping down the contents in his mouth before answering, "It's Rush, Rush Sykes."

"Rush Sykes, peculiar name."

Rush raised an eyebrow and continued eating. Rush gave Kyoko his bowl and began wandering around the house. He passed by a shelf that had the only picture in the house. In the picture was Kyoko and two kids, one was a girl with dark brown hair which was put up in two pig-tails and velvet eyes, she was wearing a kimono that was white on top and red on the bottom. The other kid was a boy, what was very odd about him was that he had snow white hair and emerald eyes, he had a funny looking scowl on his face, other than that he looked happy, he was wearing a light green kimono with bamboo shoots at the bottom. The three of them were standing in front of the house like a family.

"Those are my grandchildren."

Rush jumped slightly for he did not see Kyoko standing next to him looking at the picture as well. She picked the frame up and held in her hands,

"They are not, however, not blood related to me. I too, found them on the streets and just like you, I took them in."

She pointed at the girl, "This is Momo Hinamori. She was first grandchild. A sweet innocent girl."

Then she pointed at the boy, "This is Toshiro Hitsugaya, We found him as a baby. Tiny little thing, and still is. Other children in the village were afraid of him."

Rush looked at Kyoko, "Why is that?"

"Maybe it's because of his white hair and emerald eyes or maybe his cold demeanor, I am not sure. Momo during when this picture was taken was attending the Soul Reaper Academy. Which today, they both have graduated and became full fledged Soul Reapers, however, Momo is in Lieutenants spot and Toshiro is in Captains position the highest rank in the Soul Society."

"A Captain? At that age?"

"He's what you call a child prodigy."

"You're not bragging about me again, are you Grandmother?"

Rush and Kyoko turned around and saw a more matured looking Toshiro Hitsugaya leaning against the door frame of the house clad in a black kimono with a white sleeve-less on top, a green sash across his chest and a long katana on his back.

Kyoko smiled and walked towards him, "Ah, Toshiro, it's been so long. You've grown." She gave the young Captain a hug.

Toshiro laughed, "Yes, yes it has Grandmother." Toshiro then laid his eyes on Rush, who held in his breath as he felt the air in the house get colder.

"Grandmother, who is this?"

Kyoko turned towards Rush, "This is Rush Sykes. I found him on the streets a couple days ago."

Toshiro let out a sigh, "Grandmother, are you going to take in every person you see on the street?"

"I couldn't just leave him there, besides…" she placed her voice no more than a whisper that only Toshiro can hear, "There is something about him that feels… divine. I can't explain it."

The prodigy looked at Rush once more and sighed again, "Alright, I'll take him to the Seireitei and have Captain Kurosutchi take a look at him."

Rush felt, for some reason, a shiver down his spine as he heard the name Captain Kurosutchi, and it wasn't because of Toshiro's icy presence.

* * *

At the end of the day, Toshiro had to return back to his duties in the Seireitei and he brought along Rush. Saying their good-byes, the pair made their way back to the wall where Jidambo(sp?) was.

"Good evening, Jidambo."

"Good evening to you, Captain Hitsugaya." The large man caught sight of Rush, "And to your guest as well! A new trainee for the Academy?"

Toshiro thought about it, "Possibly, now, please open the gates."

Rush was even more surprised at how in the world did that enormous man carry a freakishly large gate.

"Hurry up or I'll leave you behind!"

Snapping out of his trance, Rush followed Toshiro into the mazes of the Seireitei. As they made their way to the 12th division squad, a black hell butterfly came to Toshiro and landed on his fingertips relaying the message, Rush however was confused. Why was the butterfly black? Is Hitsugaya talking back to it?

The butterfly soon flew away and Toshiro turned to look at the Sykes,

"Change of plans, I am to go to the 1st Division for a meeting, but it seems you are involved in it as well."

After minutes of walking, Rush and Toshiro made it to the 1st division's meeting room. As the doors opened, Rush saw it was a large room that was dimly lit, and two rows of people standing facing each other wearing similar white clothing as Toshiro. An old man was seen straight down the middle sitting on what seems like a throne, he was holding a large wooden staff. Between the tow rows of Captains was a lone man no more than 15 or 16, and have a weird hair color no weirder than Hitsugaya, his hair color was orange. He was wearing a black Soul Reaper kimono and has his weapon exactly like Toshiro's but his katana was different, his looked like a gigantic kitchen cleaver.

All eyes were on Rush and he soon walked forward next to the guy with orange hair who turned to look at Rush at the same eye level with a smile,

"Hey, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, what's you're name?"

Rush looked at the old man in front of him and was glad that he was talking to Toshiro, probably about him.

"I'm Rush, Rush Sykes."

Ichigo gave a grin, "Cool."

The old man slammed his staff on the wooden floor calling everyone's attention,

"The meeting is now in session! Ichigo Kurosaki, it is good that you were able to make it to this meeting."

Ichigo gave a shrug, "It's no problem."

The old man shifted his eyes to Rush, "I am Head Captain Yamamoto. Head Captain of all in the Seireitei. Rush Sykes, as Captain Hitsugaya told me your name was, your presence here is truly a once in a lifetime."

Rush cocked his head to the side, "It is?"

"Certainly, it's nearly impossible for a Remnant to come into the Soul Society attaining the form of a human being."

Again Rush was confused, "Remnant? What do you mean?"

Captain Yamamoto's eyes narrowed, "You mean you do not know what you are?"

Ichigo looked at Rush, "Remnant? What's that?"

A man with long white hair coughed into his fist, "Remnants are mysterious and coveted ancient artifacts of various shapes and sizes which possess magic powers and which have been the cause of several wars throughout history. It is amazing to find a Remnant that looks human and thinks for it's own."

Captain Yamamoto nodded, "Very well put, Captain Ukitake. It is strange however that you do not know what you are…"

A woman with a kind face and has her hair braided in front of her suggested, "Maybe as he was passing on his memories of his life were erased or locked away within his mind. I can run a diagnosis on him to see what's the matter."

A scoff was heard from behind Rush, who looked like a scary clown, "Why not just open up his head and do some test on his brain?"

Rush's felt that same shiver again as he heard that voice, _That must be Captain Kurosutchi…_

Captain Yamamoto shook his head, "He must not be used as one of your experiments! He is the only Remnant to ever appear in the Soul Society! But enough of that! Ichigo Kurosaki and Rush Sykes!"

Both teens looked p at him, "Sir?"

"I am enrolling you both into the Soul Reaper Academy to be trained well into a proper Soul Reaper. Ichigo Kurosaki, once your education has been completed I wish to imply you to one of the two spots as Captain's seat."

Ichigo's jaw dropped, " Me? A Captain? I'll be honored, sir."

Captain Yamamoto nodded and turned to Rush, "Same goes for you Rush Sykes. You will be attending the Academy along with Ichigo Kurosaki and afterwards be placed as a Captain, do you accept?"

Rush thought about it for a moment, _It's not like I have any other place to go._ "I'll do it."

The Had Captain nodded, "I shall be placing Ichigo Kurosaki under Rukia Kuchiki's supervision while taking the Academy. Captain Hitsugaya!"

Toshiro stepped forward, "Yes sir?"

"I shall be placing Rush Sykes under your supervision, with your permission."

"It would be an honor, sir."

Yamamoto slammed his staff against the wooden floor once more ending the meeting. Rush walked out of the room followed by Toshiro.

"I'm sorry Captain Hitsugaya, that you are now stuck with me."

Toshiro shook his head, "Call me Toshiro, and like I said before it would be an honor to have you under my supervision. If there is anything you need or any questions just come talk to me."

Rush gave him a goofy smile in return.

"Oi Toshiro! Rush! Wait up!"

The duo turned around and saw the deathberry running towards them followed by a petite raven haired girl half his height.

"What do you want Kurosaki and it's Captain Hitsugaya to you!"

"Aw but you let Rush call you Toshiro."

The white hair Captain's eye twitched, Rush decided to step in, "Um, sorry who might you be?"

The girl looked at Rush, "Oh I'm sorry, I'm Rukia Kuchiki, I'll be supervising the idiot over here."

Ichigo turned to Rukia, "Who are you calling an idiot, Midget?"

"You, idiot!"

Their bickering continued while Toshiro was rubbing his temples thinking to himself, _Why am I friends with him?_

Rush just laughed at the scene.

* * *

That night Toshiro showed Rush his room which was next door to his own. Toshiro was wondering where that bumbling Lieutenant of his was, probably drinking Sake again. Sighing once more, he left Rush to his privacy.

In the middle of the night while Rush slept, he started having these weird dreams…

"_I'm Rush, Rush Sykes. Who're you?"_

"_I am -, the Marquis of Athlum. You may address me as -."_

"_Sure thing, -!"_

In the dream, Rush can see himself talking to another person who was male considering how his body was built. He had sun-kissed skin, the only problem was, Rush could not see his face, it's all a blur.

_Who are you?_

_

* * *

_

**Yukiko: **And done! Wow that was long!

**Chibiussa:** Yes it was. Rush is going to be a Captain!

**Yukiko:** So is Ichigo!

**Chibiussa:** Yes he is! I think Toshiro and Rush are going to be good friends.

**Yukiko:** True true! And Ichigo!

**Chibiussa:** And him too.

**Yukiko:** Okay… um… I'll be working first on how Rush's life in the Soul Society is like and him becoming a Captain before I get to the interesting part.

**Chibiussa:** This is going to be one long story!

**Yukiko:** Yes it will be!

**Both:** _PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL US HOW IT IS! THANK YOU!_

_

* * *

_

_Till Next Time!_

_**Yukiko Shiroryuu**_


	2. Vague Memories and Answers

**Yukiko:** Hey again… I'm not dead!

**Chibiussa:** Yet.

**Yukiko:** *glares* Anyways, I'm really happy that this will get chapter two, unfortunately **Family Ties** will be on hold for reasons that are too sad to say.

**Chibiussa:** She got Writer's Block.

**Yukiko:** *shame*

**Chibiussa:** On a brighter note, thank you **Kirara Elfkin** for pointing out the problem in the story. It was hard to believe that Yamamoto welcomed Rush with open arms and there is a reason for that.

**Yukiko:** Can we just start before you spoil the entire chapter?

* * *

**Back to the end of the meeting**

**

* * *

**

A Remnant has appeared in the Soul Society and is in the form of an ordinary human being name Rush Sykes. After assigning Rush and Ichigo, who was also summoned to the Soul Society, to attend the Academy the meeting ended. As all the Captains and two students left the room, Yamamoto let go of his staff and rubbed his temples in frustration, _Was this a wise decision to allow a Remnant be among us?_

"Captain Yamamoto." The said old man looked up to his Captain Kyoraku and Captain Ukitake standing before him. Their eyes held as much confusion and frustration as he.

"Why did you allow Rush to attend the Academy? Are you planning to use his powers for the war?" asked the sickly man.

Again, Yamamoto rubbed his temples even harder, "Yes, I plan to use Rush Sykes as a mere tool to our situation. His powers as a Remnant will greatly aide us."

Kyoraku let out a sigh, "But he is just a boy. Didn't you use to have connections to the world from where he came from? You saw how a Remnant can consume a human soul, do you plan to let Rush continue to stay where souls are literally everywhere?"

Yamamoto grabbed his staff and slammed it on the wooden floor, "My decision is final! Rush Sykes will aide us in the war against Aizen! If he starts to consume the souls of the Soul Society then he shall be eliminated!"

"So just use him as a tool then throw him away? Captain Yamamoto that is cruel to Rush, he doesn't remember his past and you just want to destroy it? Rush is just a boy!"

"Enough! Both of you are to never speak of this conversation to anyone! Not even Rush, leave now!"

Reluctantly, the two Captains left the room with a heavy burden of knowing if Rush made one mistake he was sentenced to immediate death.

Yamamoto sighed once more, "Duke Ghor… what has happened to your world ever since I lost contact with you when you first met Rush Sykes… What is going on?"

* * *

**Present**

**

* * *

**

Rush cracked his eyes open and quickly shut them for the morning sunlight hit his face with full force, he didn't remember leaving his window open that night. He heard his bedroom door open and close quietly, but when he opened his eyes again to see the intruder, two large breasts were against his face.

"Good morning Rush!"

The sound of a happy chipper woman was heard in Rush's covered ears.

"It is true! You are really really cute! I'm surprise that Captain was chosen to take care of you!"

Rush's lungs were screaming for air and he began pushing the bubbly woman off of him.

"Rangiku, release Rush and get back to your work."

Rush heard Toshiro's muffled voice close by and felt the body against him vibrate as she whined,

"Aw, but Captain! Paperwork is so boring! I want to take Rush out and give him a tour of the Seireitei!"

"No."

"But Captain."

"No Matsumoto!"

The air in Rush's room began to drop in temperature.

"Alright, alright!"

At last, Rangiku released Rush and left him gasping for air. As soon as he got a good quality of air back in his lungs, he looked up to see Toshiro leaning against his bedroom doorway and a woman with orange blonde hair with large breast which made Rush's face light up like a furnace. The large breast woman held out her hand and helped Rush back on his feet,

"Hi Rush, my name is Rangiku Matsumoto, I am the Lieutenant of Squad 10 under Captain Hitsugaya, it's really nice to meet you."

Rush regained his composure and nodded telling Rangiku that he understood, "Nice to meet you too, Miss Matsumoto."

Rangiku smiled, "Please just call me Rangiku. Hey Rush, do you like to drink Sake?"

"Rangiku!"

"Fine Fine Captain."

Rush looked at Toshiro who looked kinda pissed off, "I'm sorry Rangiku, but I'm not a drinker."

Rangiku let out a pout, "Aw, well that'll soon change!"

Toshiro's eye twitched, "I will not let Rush hang out with you at all, now go and doo your paperwork!"

With a huff, Rangiku left the room leaving the two males alone. Rush cleared his throat catching the white haired boy's attention, "So now what?"

Toshiro shrugged his head towards Rush's closet, "There are some Soul Reaper uniforms in that closet, after you get changed we'll be meeting Kurosaki and Kuchiki at the Academy to get you started." With that said Toshiro left the room to give Rush his privacy.

Rush walked to the closet and opened it to see a pair of blue student kimono. Sighing to himself, Rush took the kimono in his hands and felt the fabric, it was like cotton but the weaving was different that it wouldn't tear easily. Nodding to himself, Rush walked into the bathroom and changed quickly.

Toshiro waited patiently for the black haired boy while watching Rangiku do 'some' paperwork. Having Rush under his supervision was a great honor and all, but the stories he had heard about Remnants was quite different from what he expected. He believed that Remnants were ruthless artifacts filled with magic and if bonded with a living beings it can give that individual immense power but at the price for their soul. It gave the white haired captain the shivers just thinking about it. When he first found out that Rush was a Remnant, he was prepared for a full out assault, however the boy was clueless about what he was so he didn't pose any kind of threat, yet.

Rush finally walked out of his bedroom wearing the Soul Reaper uniform and Rush looked alright in the clothing.

"Shall we head off? Kurosaki and Kuchiki are probably waiting for us at the gates of the Academy."

"Sure, let's go."

Rush and Toshiro walked in silence, they would have reached the Academy faster on Flash Step, however Rush didn't know how to. At last they reached the gates and they spotted a familiar orange head top standing there bickering with Rukia.

"How many times do I have to tell you! Your 'art' sucks! Drawing Chappy is not—ACK!"

Rukia then whacked him across the head with her notebook filled with Chappy drawings, "Shut Up! Chappy is 'so' an art! It's because you are too stupid to realize it's true beauty!"

"Why you!"

Toshiro decided to get their attention, notifying that they were there, "Ahem."

Rukia turned and gasped, "C-Captain Hitsugaya, sir!"

Ichigo looked up and spotted the duo, "Morning Rush. Toshiro!"

Rush said his good morning while Toshiro was mouthing off Ichigo about calling him Captain Hitsugaya.

Rush looked to Rukia, "So this is the Academy? What do we learn here?"

"Everything you need to know to be a Soul Reaper basically. From Histories about the Soul Society to the name and control of your Zanpakuto."

The black haired boy nodded as new information about the foreign world. His mind started to drift off as he vaguely remembers his dream the previous night.

_Who was that guy… It's looks so familiar but I can't put my finger on it…_

"…sh? Rush? Are you alright?"

Rush blinked to clear his eyes for he felt his eyes hadn't blinked in a long time,

"Oh sorry guys, I was just thinking."

Toshiro gave him a concerned look but let it slide. The four walked into the Academy's gates for the enrollment of two new students into a highly advanced class for that reason being, Ichigo already knows the general basics and ideas of a Soul Reaper and all he had to learn was Kidou, Rush was placed with Ichigo under Head Captains Yamamoto's orders; he believes that Rush was a quick learner and can adapt to the life of a Soul Reaper that way.

After enrolling the two into their classes, Toshiro and Rukia had to return to their duties leaving the Deathberry and Remnant alone. Ichigo felt like it was the first day to a new school all over again, people giving him weird looks and glances because of his vibrant orange hair. Rush was getting love waves from female students as well from the males. Instinctually, Rush moved closer to Ichigo knowing that the orange head would protect him. Rush couldn't put it into words, but he had this feeling that Ichigo was a protector not a person for harm. Ichigo noticed Rush's discomfort and he sent warning glares at the other students making them squeak and run off to their classes.

"Thanks."

Ichigo smiled, "No problem. What's your first class?"

" 'Incantations of Kidou'. So I have Kidou first."

Ichigo's smile widen, "I have that too! Hey, maybe we have the same classes as each other!"

They walked into a room filled with student that gave them the looks as others did in the hallways, and again Ichigo sent them glares as he felt Rush's discomfort once more. The classroom had no desks or chairs only tatami mats, it was like a large training ground with multiple targets in the back. The teacher arrived and had the two introduce themselves before taking their spot at the back of the class. Throughout the day, the teacher had every student repeat and memorize each incantations before doing the spell on the targets. Ichigo performed the spell which he deliberately failed for it blew up on him instead of the target. Other student took their turn conjuring the spell, some hit the target but ever so slowly, some can't even get it to shape like a ball and just flat out disappear, some are like Ichigo blowing up on their faces. Rush was up next, he pronounced the incantation perfectly and fired the sphere straight into the target; obliterating it all without damaging anything else. Ichigo and the other students stared in awe as the teacher praise him for his excellent concentration and order the rest of the students to do it again.

After Kidou class, Ichigo and Rush found out that they were in the same classes together thanks to Toshiro's authority as Captain and Rukia's place in nobility. Classes went by quickly from 'History of the Soul Society' to 'How to control you Spiritual Pressure' Rush's last class was to go to a class called 'Spiritual Connection' **(A/N: I just made up this class name, I was too lazy to search it up XD)** were student are to mediate and search within their inner world for their Zanpakuto's spirit and talk wit them. Ichigo wasn't required to take the class for he already knew Zangetsu and achieved Bankai, but he didn't want to leave Rush with all the perverts, so he just went to the class just to either take a nap or spar with Shirosaki, his Hollow self. He gained Shirosaki's trust a couple weeks after the Bounts incident and have cooperated enough to allow Shiro, Ichigo's pet name for him, to materialize out of his mind. Ever since then, they have been treating each other like brothers, Ichigo's family approved with open arms but for his friends took some tome getting use to a Hollow always next to them, but with Ichigo's convincing that Shiro wasn't going to harm anyone, they all loosened up and treated him like he never was a Hollow.

The teacher instructed his student to sit cross-legged and clear their mind, thinking of nothing but a black circle so dark that it was eerie. Rush immediately did what he was told and soon found himself engulfed into darkness. Ichigo who was wide awake at the time, watched his companion with concern eyes for he saw Rush's facial expression frown in pain. Within Rush's mind, Rush can see images and snips of clips which appeared to be memories. However, he couldn't tell if they were his for he didn't remember them at all. The transparent images flashed brighter and faster for Rush's eyes to handle that he tried to close his eyes away before he grew blind. A voice stopped him from doing just that,

**Do no turn away… these images are the key to your true self… your past self…**

Rush then saw a figure standing in front of him, its body was glowing very brightly that Rush couldn't see its face properly.

_Who are you!_

**My name is ….**

Rush didn't catch its name, it's as if its name was muted out ,

_What? I can't hear you! I didn't catch you name!_

**I shall say it again, my name is… **

Rush couldn't take it anymore, the pressure to his mind was too much and he just wanted to release his concentration. As the connection to his inner mind faded ever so slowly, the last things he heard from the spirit was…

**You will come back to him.**

Then Rush heard the exact same voice he heard in his dream last night,

**_Once war breaks out, all that will remain is scorched earth, littered with corpses…_**

And everything just went black.

* * *

Rush could distinctly hear someone calling out his name and while they were at it, they were shaking his shoulders. He then realized that it was Ichigo.

"Rush! Rush, hey, wake up! Say something!"

"You're too loud."

With a sigh of relief, Ichigo released Rush's shoulders along the boy to sit up, the teacher had gone out to inform the school nurse of what happened and is in need of her help right away, the other student just stared at Rush making him even more uncomfortable and embarrassed than he is now. Suddenly the classroom door opened making everyone in the room jump except for Rush and Ichigo, for they know that familiar icy Spiritual Pressure.

"What has happened here?" Toshiro and Rukia were standing at the doorway staring at Ichigo.

The students bowed deeply and all at once said, "Good afternoon, Captain Hitsugaya!"

Rukia spotted Rush on the floor, "Rush!" She hurried to the raven haired boy inspecting for any damages, "Are you alright?"

Rush nodded, "I'm fine Rukia."

Toshiro glanced at Rush before walking toward Ichigo, "What happened here?"

Ichigo scratched the back of his head, "Well, the teacher told us to meditate into our inner mind and Rush was doing so well, until I saw his face turn in pain. After like a couple minutes into that, he just suddenly released a large amount of Spiritual Pressure. Hell even I had trouble sitting up straight."

Rukia's eyes widen while Toshiro did the opposite,

_So it was Rush that release that pressure… but it's so different from ordinary Spiritual Pressure._

"Are you alright now Rush?"

For the second time, Rush nodded.

With a sigh, Toshiro turned to look at the other students, "We'll be taking Rush Sykes and Ichigo Kurosaki today. Inform the instructor we did so."

They all nodded, "Yes Sir!"

Ichigo helped Rush onto his feet but held Rush's forearm in case he were to collapse, Toshiro took lead and Rukia was at Rush's other side. They quickly made their way out of the Academy back to the 10th Squad Barracks to discuss in more detail about Rush's episode. During the way, Rush's mind was somewhere else,

_It was that voice again… who is he? He sounds so sad and lonely. Who is he to me?_

Rush felt his head give a sharp stab and he crumpled towards the ground which he would have if Ichigo hadn't been holding onto him the entire way.

"Rush! Hey, what's wrong?"

Toshiro turned around and jogged back to the three who were trying to get a response out of Rush.

"We have to get him to Captian Unohana right now! Kurosaki, you carry Rush, Kuchiki you go and perform some healing to subdue his pain."

The two nodded, Ichigo piggybacked Rush and started to sprint towards the 4th Squad Barracks with Toshiro and Rukia doing healing spells right behind him.

Rush's vision faded into black and one word slipped out his mouth very quietly, but didn't go unheard by Ichigo,

"Dave."

* * *

**Yukiko: **Hooray! Finally! DONE!

**Chibiussa:** About time!

**Yukiko:** Shut up! You know how I hate Writer's Block!

**Chibiussa:** Whatever. To our Readers and Reviewers:

**THIS FANFIC IS A RUSHxDAVID MAINLY! THE SIDES ARE ICHIGOxRUKIA! Toshiro is just a good friend to them. He isn't into a relationship…YET!**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL US WHAT** **WE NEED TO IMPROVE THIS STORY! THANK YOU!**

**

* * *

**

_Till Next Time!_

_~Yukiko Shiroryuu~_


	3. Trip to the World of the Living

**Yukiko:** Hey guys, sorry for the loooong update. School started like a week ago and I wanted to make sure I was adapted to the new schedule, and now that I have I can update more frequently!

**Chibiussa: **We are happy with the reviews and this is the reward! A new chapter!

**Both:** ENJOY!

* * *

Warmth. Security. Safe.

That's how Rush felt as he fumbled around in the back of his consciousness due to his 'episode' after class. The Sykes tried to replay the dream he just had, or is it even a dream at all? He can't be certain, but Rush does know is that he can distinctly hear voices in the darkness background. Rush was too comfortable to even bother seeing what made those voices and just went back to a dreamless sleep.

A couple hours or so passed, and Rush decided it was time to wake up and get some answers.

Cracking his eyes open, but shuts them quickly for a bright light shined into his face; giving a dull pain in the back of his head. As his eyes adjusted, Rush took note that he was in some sort of hospital room and he was on a hospital bed

_Great._

He also noticed a patch of orange in his peripheral vision. Ichigo was sitting on a white chair next to him reading a yellow book. Rush didn't remember having a yellow textbook for their classes, but as Ichigo shifted in his chair, not noticing Rush watching him, so he got into a more comfortable position, Rush saw the title of the book:

**Kidou Spells for Dummies**

Rush let out a hoarse chuckle which caught Ichigo's attention immediately,

"Rush! You're awake, how're feelin'?"

Rush slowly sat up with the help of his elbows and Ichigo supporting his back,

"Could have been better. Where are we?"

Ichigo sat back into his chair, "We're in the 4th Division, and it's basically like a Hospital for Soul Reapers. The Captain supervising this Division is Miss Unohana, she's really nice."

Rush nodded and inspected the room, white walls, white door, white shutter windows, white cabinets.

_What's up with hospitals with white?_

Suddenly a petite male Soul Reaper with black hair and timid eyes walked through the door,

"Ah, Mr. Sykes you are awake. That's good that means that you don't need anymore treatments. I'm Hanataro Yamada, Seventh Seat in the Fourth Division. How are you feeling?"

Rush looked at the boy and smiled, "Please just call me Rush. I feel alright, thanks for helping me."

Hanataro nodded and smiled, "Your welcome. Hi Ichigo, didn't know you were still here. I thought you probably went with Captain Hitsugaya and Miss Kuchiki a while back."

Ichigo snapped his fingers, "I nearly forgot! Toshiro asked me to call him as soon as you woke up Rush. I'll be right back."

Ichigo stood up and was out the door in a matter of milliseconds, Rush believed that it was a Shunpo or Flash Step; he remembered learning it in class. Hanataro went over to Rush and checked his vitals to see if anything was wrong, luckily there wasn't any and the male Soul Reaper left the room leaving Rush alone. Silence took over the room and Rush occupied himself by thinking about his bizarre dream. He remembered the voice that spoke to him, it sounded very masculine and familiar. Before continuing his thoughts, Rush felt an icy spiritual pressure approaching his room. Sure enough, the door opened revealing a concerned looking Toshiro at the doorway with Ichigo towering over behind him. The white haired Captain strode over to Rush and placed himself next to the bed,

"How are you feeling?" For the third time in that same hour Rush only replied with "I'm fine".

"It is quite odd that you passed out off of meditation; some students would just feel exhausted or worn out, but never fall into complete unconsciousness. Have you spoken with your spirit?"

Rush averted his eyes away from Toshiro's icy stare and just looked at the bed covers in front of him, "Yeah, I spoke with my spirit. I think it's male, by the way it talked and all. We got into this conversation about something that mentioned my past or something. I couldn't catch his name though or see what he looked like, but he did sound awfully familiar." Rush trailed off in his own thoughts for a moment before Ichigo interrupted him.

"Now that you mentioned about memories, Rush do you know a guy name 'Dave'? Like right when you passed out you muttered his name like a long time friend or something."

Toshiro looked at Rush with wary eyes, _Are his memories returning?_

His theory was crushed when Rush answered with a 'no'. Rubbing his temples, the white haired Captain said he was to come back with permission from Unohana to release Rush from the 4th Division, and with that he excused himself from the room leaving Ichigo and Rush.

Ichigo looked at Rush with a concerned expression, "So… you'll be getting out of here soon."

Rush looked at the deathberry, "Yeah, I know."

"Do you just wanna, I dunno get some fresh air later?"

Rush smiled, a walk wouldn't be so bad maybe he does need a bit of fresh air, "I'd like that, thanks Ichigo."

At that time, Toshiro came in with an extra pair of Soul Reaper Academy kimono, "Would not want you to walk around in a hospital gown."

A blush ran across Rush's face as he quickly stood, swaying a little because his legs felt like jelly, grabbed the kimono from Toshiro's hands and ran to the nearby bathroom, shutting it. Ichigo let out a laugh.

"What's so funny Kurosaki?"

Ichigo waved his hand in a dismissal manner, "It's nothing."

* * *

**~TIME SKIP~**

**

* * *

**

The three souls walked down the wooden outdoor corridors in silence, not comforting silence, but awkward silence; that is until Rush's stomach let out a long growl. Ichigo and Toshiro stared at Rush with wide eyes, while the black haired boy just blushed in embarrassment.

"W-why don't we just go find you something to eat, ya?" Ichigo said in shock. Shiro was laughing like a mad man in Ichigo's mind, and his laughter made Ichigo's lips twitch upward. Toshiro coughed in his fist, "What do you prefer to eat?"

Rush was about to answer but the same voice rang in his head, **Soul…**

The Sykes's eyes widen and shook his head vigorously, "Soup is fine." Toshiro was watching his charge and he knew that expression all too well, Rush was talking with his Zanpakuto spirit, but what were they talking about Toshiro will never know.

"Alright, soup it is."

They entered the 10th Division and into Toshiro's office, that is until they were forced back out due to the strong stench of alcohol.

"MATSUMOTO!" While Toshiro was busy rambling at Rangiku, Ichigo and Rush excused themselves to the kitchen of the Division. Placing an order for two bowls of soup, Ichigo went into a long conversation about his home in the World of the Living. By the way Ichigo described his home, Rush couldn't help but feel a longing tug his heart. He didn't know where it was coming from but he soon learned to ignore it and continued to listen to Ichigo's story.

"That is such an interesting home you got Ichigo. I wouldn't mind if I could go there someday."

Little did Rush know, Ichigo was hoping he would say that. Finishing their meal as soon as it came, they quickly made their way back to Toshiro's office. He was sitting behind his desk filling out paper works again, while Rangiku was out who knows where. Toshiro lifted his head up and looked at the two that stepped into his office,

"I apologize for not joining you both," said Toshiro.

Rush shook his head, "Nah, its fine. You were busy with paper work again. We didn't want to bother you."

Nodding his head Toshiro went back to his work while Rush and Ichigo stood at the doorway, "Well, I'd better get going. Rukia is going to have my head if I don't get back to the mansion. Later!" And Ichigo was off, gone in a flash with Shunpo.

Silence once again took over and Rush let out a yawn, which brought up Toshiro's attention, "Why not you get some rest?"

Reluctantly Rush agreed and he bid the Captain good night, took off his uniform, laid in his bed and went into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**~NEXT DAY~**

**

* * *

**

Rush woke up feeling much better than the day before. He didn't have, however, the dream that haunted his mind for the time he has stayed in the Soul Society. With a sigh, Rush sat up from his bed and walked to the built in bathroom to wash his face and dressed up for class. Even though he and Ichigo ate dinner the pervious night, hunger keeps chewing at his stomach. Ignoring the sensation, Rush picked up his books and wooden sword and walked out of the 10th Division and met up with Ichigo, but the deathberry had something else in mind.

"Morning Ichigo."

"Morning, where are you goin?"

Rush gave him a 'what the hell are you on something' look, "I'm going to class, like we should be right now."

The deathberry shook his head and laughed, "Nah, we are going to class today."

Rush was really confused and raised a delicate eyebrow, "We're not?"

**

* * *

**

Rush and Ichigo were running for their lives as they are passing through the Senkaimon. Ichigo had this silly idea of taking Rush to Karakura Town and get him away from Soul Society and maybe, just maybe, get his memories back by triggering at least something. Rush was wearing one of the normal black Soul Reaper kimono that Ichigo 'borrowed' from Renji. Ichigo had the permission from Captain Yamamoto himself that it was alright to excuse themselves from their classes just to go to the World of the Living. He still couldn't believe that the old man actually agreed to let them go. Ichigo laughed.

"WHAT'S SO DAMN FUNNY?" yelled Rush.

"Just remembering something. Look! We're almost there!"

As soon as they stepped into the bright light, the next thing they knew was that they were falling… down from the sky. Rush let out a scream as Ichigo laughed at his friend and grabbed him by the arm and hoisted him up to a standing position and only made Rush cling to Ichigo tightly.

"Rush."

"Oh God, we're going to die!"

"Rush."

"I should have never come with you!"

"Rush!"

"What!"

"Look down."

Rush looked down and saw that they were standing in air, _How is this possible?_

"Concentrate your spiritual energy at the soles of your feet." Rush did so and slowly let go of Ichigo but was still keeping his hold just in case it didn't work. Relaxing at last, Rush was standing next to Ichigo at the same level as he.

"See? Not so bad right?" Ichigo gave him a playful smile, which Rush punched him in the arm. "Shut up."

Ichigo's face suddenly fell as he felt an all too familiar Spiritual Energy,

"Hollows," he hissed through his teeth. Rush felt the pressure too, he was prepared to fight, but he had no weapon besides kidou. Rush knew it was almost useless against a Hollow.

"Rush, I want you to go and hide. I'll take care of the Hollows from here."

"I'm not leaving you, Ichigo!"

"Just do it!"

Just as Rush was about to turn and run, a horde of Hollows opened a Gargantua and spilled through, almost covering the entire sky.

"Damn!"

Ichigo slashed and cut through any Hollow that got near him and Rush, Rush was summoning kidou spell and shooting at the Hollows only to slow them down so Ichigo can get to them all. Rush's flesh on his hand began to peel off and blood dripped down his palm, and he was getting out of breath. Ichigo saw this and cursed under his breath,

"I guess I have no choice… Bankai!"

Rush heard Ichigo speak and turned to see Ichigo's entire outfit changed.

"Is this… Ichigo's Bankai?"

Ichigo swung Zangetsu and released a powerful Getsuga Tensho at a large group of Hollows, killing them instantly. Rush watched in amazement as the male before purified the Hollows. As he watched the Hollows disappear, the hunger in his stomach became excruciating painful that made Rush fall to his knees in mid-air.

"Rush, you alright?" Ichigo sliced through another Hollow. It was getting more and more difficult for Rush to breath and he was losing consciousness fast!

"Kurosaki!"

Ichigo looked up to see Toshiro falling down from the sky through a portal with his Zanpakuto in hand, "Reign over the frosted heavens, Hyourinmaru!"

Rush saw Toshiro and the icy dragon with ruby eyes come out of the tip of his sword and rushing into the Hollows. The two fight Soul Reapers failed to notice one lone Hollow that looked like a deformed horse, was sneaking up behind Rush.

**Soul…**

_Shut up!_

Rush felt a chill go down his spine and turned his head at the attacking Hollow behind him, his eyes widen with shock as he believed this was the end. He could faintly hear Toshiro and Ichigo calling to him, but he couldn't respond. That is until something strange happened to Rush, everything around him had a tint of green in its shades and that the Hollow's movements grew slower and slower, so did Toshiro and Ichigo. Acting on pure instinct, Rush jumped behind the Hollow and placed his hands on it, and time resumed its original state. Toshiro and Ichigo were shocked at Rush's sudden movements and thought it was Shunpo at first, but stopped the idea when glowing green particle began flowing out of the Hollow and into Rush.

"What's happening to Rush? What's he doing?" yelled Ichigo at Toshiro. Before Toshiro could even open his mouth, the Hollow that Rush was absorbing disappeared into ashes.

"It's true then…"

Ichigo gave Toshiro a puzzled look, "What's true?" He feared the worst for his friend.

Toshiro's eyes narrowed and raised his Zanpakuto, "From what Head Captain Yamamoto has told me, Rush was a former Remnant. A powerful being. In order to survive, Remnants must feed off of…" Toshiro couldn't finish, so Ichigo did it for him,

"Human Souls…"

* * *

**Yukiko:** ***Le Gasp*** OH NO! RUSH! THEY KNOW ABOUT REMNANT FOOD THINGY!

**Chibiussa: **Please read this: RUSH IS FEEDING OFF OF HOLLOWS BECAUSE THEY ARE BASICALLY CORRUPTED HUMAN SOULS!

**Yukiko: **Again sorry for the late update… got really busy.

**Chibiussa:** Probably in the next 2-3 chapters will be a time skip to 2 and ½ years later, when Ichigo and Rush becomes Captains… I don't' know yet… Oh! Please read!

**Anyone wants to sign up for OC as Rush's Lieutenant please fill in the following and send it to me through MESSAGE!**

_**Name:**_

_**Hair:**_

_**Eyes:**_

_**Gender:**_

_**Ethnicity:**_

_**Personality:**_

_**Type/Description of Zanpakuto:**_

_**Likes:**_

_**Dislikes:**_

_**History: (I don't really mind what History your character has…)**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Till Next Time~_

_~Yukiko Shiroryuu~_


	4. Rush Heads Home

**Yukiko:** Well, aren't I a disappointment. I can't believe it has been well over months since I last updated this story. I will not lie to you all. I have suffered a MAJOR writer's block and could get rid of the blasted thing. But thanks to two of my greatest and loyal Last Remnant fans: MsSupreme and Hotaru Shizuma, I have found my inspiration to write The Last Remnant again… well technically I made a new TLR fic, but that's besides the point! I apologize to all my readers and reviewers and I do hope this chapter and future ones will make up my lack of dedication to this story.

* * *

Ichigo and Toshiro watched in shock and horror as Rush completely absorbed the lowly Hollow into ashes. Toshiro tensed up his body as the not so former Remnant turned his attention away from the floating ashes and towards the other two Soul Reapers. Ichigo visibly flinched at the sight of Rush's eyes; they were glowing bright green not his natural steel color.

"R-Rush? Is that you?" asked Ichigo as he carefully took a step forward towards his friend. He was pulled back by the sleeve by the smaller Captain.

"Do not approach him Kurosaki. He may still be the rage for more souls to devour…"

Ichigo was certainly perplexed by the comment, "He is not a monster if that is what you're trying to say. He wouldn't do that to a soul."

Toshiro glared straight into Ichigo's eyes without faltering his attention on Rush, "Then how do you explain what has happened? Ichigo, Rush is a Remnant, a godly object that feed off of human souls."

Ichigo growled in his throat, "Rush is not an object either!"

Suddenly a bright green light flashed across Karakura's skies and it averted the two arguing Soul Reapers to Rush who was the source of the light. It pulsated before fading back within Rush's body. The raven haired male suddenly dropped dead form unconsciousness and plummeted down to the ground, which he would have if Ichigo did not Flash Step to catch his fall. Ichigo watched his friend intently as the illumination emitting from Rush's body seem to melt into his skin. Rush's breathing was hard and labor and that worried the orange Soul Reaper.

"Toshiro! We need to take him to Hat-n'-clogs!" called Ichigo. Toshiro sheathed Hyourinmaru and quickly followed Ichigo without a word.

* * *

Rush sat cross legged at an unfamiliar place contemplating that he was not at the inner world he was all too familiar with. This new area seemed more warm, as the former place was cold, it was brightly lit, not dark, and there was a throne settled in front of Rush, instead of large floating ice. Rush noticed that the throne was etched with glowing green lights that made the throne more powerful, yet gentle. The raven haired teen resisted the urge to sit his butt down on the throne; for some strange reason, he felt as if the throne was meant for him.

**It is meant for you…**

Rush sat up right away and spun around to stare at a tall, broad shouldered man with a large torso, shown abs and long blond hair that reached up to his waist. He was clad in a blood red cloak that made him look fearsome, but it was his eyes that made him seem approachable.

"_Who are you?"_

**I have spoken to you about my name… there is no point in repeating myself. Find the answer within yourself.**

Rush raised an eyebrow and sighed, _"Okay, fine. So what do you mean it is meant for me?"_

The man in red sighed and shook his head, **You are as clueless as I remembered you…**

This caught Rush's attention, _"What do you mean clueless? Did I know you from before?"_

**In a sense, yes. But not here in this world and not in this form…**

"_So you're saying I'm…we're from another world? Can you tell me? I want to learn more about my past. I want to remember my memories."_

The blond man chuckled lightly which made Rush form a pout on his face, **Forgive me. You were always curious to an extent. I cannot tell you of your past, you must remember it all on your own. However, I will be here whenever you are in doubt or have any questions that does not relate to your memories.**

Rush looked at the throne, _"Can I… can I sit on that? The floor is making my backside hurt."_

**By all means, it is your throne after all, you do not need for permission.**

Rush gratefully stood up and walked over to the throne nervously before settling down. A flash of bright green light illuminated the throne which caused Rush to jump from the seat.

**Do not fear… it has only recognized its master.**

"_Master?"_

**Yes. This throne is a part of you, as well as I. We are the source of your power, but in order for you to completely grasp our power, you must first prove to us that you are worthy of wielding us. You must call us by our name. Go, your friends are worried about you. Until we meet again…**

* * *

Rush heard voices coming from the outside world and he slowly opened his eyes. Everything was so blurring so he had to blink it away. When his eyes cleared up enough to see his surroundings, he saw that he was in a standard looking backroom at someone's place. Rush can distinctly hear Ichigo's voice along with Toshiro's and they seem to be arguing about something.

"And what do you suppose we do with him?" Definitely Toshiro.

"We can't just hand him over to Old Man Yamamoto just because of this little accident!" Ichigo defending Rush, such a great pal.

"He absorbed a Hollow! That is something we need to report in. Must I remind you that you and Rush will become Captains very soon and it is a Captains duty to report anything suspicious."

Rush could have sworn he heard Ichigo growl, "Well, we're not! He is our friend, at least give Rush a chance to explain himself."

Rush sighed and got off the futon that he was laying on stepped through the paper door. He saw Ichigo, Toshiro and a blond man dressed in a green hat and an open green yukata all the while fanning himself with a white paper fan.

"My, my seems our sleeping beauty is awake," says the blond man.

Rush looked at him with a deadly glare before settling himself down next to Ichigo, who looked at him with a worried expression.

"Are you alright?"

The raven haired only nodded and glanced nervously at the white haired Captain, _Why is he staring at me like that… aren't we friends? He's staring at me like I committed a crime or something._

"Well it is very nice to actually meet a Remnant for the first time in my entire life time. I am Kisuke Urahara and you are in my humble little shop."

Rush looked towards Urahara and nodded back, "It's a pleasure to meet you too, Mr. Urahara. I'm Rush Sykes."

Urahara's eyes seemed to open slightly as he stared at Rush carefully, _So he's the one._

"Well, Rush, just before you awoke from your sleep, Captain Hitsugaya and Ichigo were explaining to me the events that occurred a few hours ago. I know of the Remnants' functions on human life but I never expected one to go after a Hollow. Not that I am surprised about it, just curious," Urahara said with a smile.

Toshiro looked to the blond man, "Hollows are or use to be human souls corrupted by staying in the Human World for far too long and are not sent to the Soul Society by a Soul Reaper. Technically, Rush just absorbed a human soul."

That struck Rush in the heart like a ton of bricks, _I devoured a human being? I don't… I couldn't…_

Urahara saw the devastated look on Rush's face and tried to calm him, "Well, it shouldn't be a surprise to you Rush. You are a Remnant after all."

Rush ran his hand across his hair, "Everyone keeps telling me that I'm this Remnant, this all powerful thing. I look pretty normal if you ask me…"

Suddenly flashes of images burst into Rush's eyes and were traveling in his mind at least one image per second. Rush let out a pained scream, grabbing the sides of his head, attempting to subside the pain which obviously did not help at all. Ichigo stood up and tried to ask Rush what is wrong but all he got was a pained expression across Rush's face.

"Urahara do something!" demanded Ichigo as he held Rush firm by the shoulders. Rush let out another agonized scream before Toshiro came from behind and cast some sort of Kido on Rush to make him lose consciousness. Ichigo leveled his position to balance him and Rush without falling over. Kisuke looked over the round table and fanned himself,

"This is very interesting… interesting indeed. We may have an interesting Captain in the Soul Society. Very well, I shall prepare a device that will, how should I say this, suppress his need for human souls."

That was all Rush heard before blacking out into darkness and into his inner world once again.

* * *

It has been 2 and a half years since Rush entered the Soul Society and was trained into getting the Captain position. Rush is now the current Captain of Squad 9 while Hisagi transferred to Squad 3 as Captain with Kira as his lieutenant. Rush had up ups and downs about his Remnant powers, but luckily he had Urahara's device which is some sort of ring that seem to collect Hollows and it allows Rush to absorb it energy to suppress his hunger for an actual human soul that are within the Soul Society. Rush was smart enough to absorb Hollows a little at a time because the thought of eating a human soul still plagues his mind, yet he learned to accept what he was and lived with it.

Rush Sykes, Remnant, and Captain of Squad 9 is currently in his office scribbling away in such a bored way on piles and piles of paperwork. Every once in a while, Rush would pull up the sleeves of his black Soul Reaper Kimono which had a white Haori over it with the Japanese number 9 on the back.

Rush was deep in concentration, trying or attempting to finish the paperwork before heading over to Squad 5 for a sparring match with Ichigo. Ichigo Kursosaki became Captain of Squad 5 at the same time when Rush became Captain of Squad 9. Rukia became Ichigo's lieutenant with the permission from her brother Byakuya Kuchiki. Squad 5's former lieutenant transferred to Squad 10 as a seated officer of number 2. Ichigo's Squad was becoming more like Squad 11, but are more laid back thus becoming one of the most desired Squads for new recruits, Rush's Squad was the other desired Squad.

Sighing to himself, Rush sat back in his chair feeling accomplished that he had finished the piles of paperwork that would have taken him weeks to complete in only 3 days. Rush stood up from his desk and headed towards the door to begin his way to Ichigo. Suddenly the office door opened up revealing his small, compared to Rush's height, lieutenant carrying a small stack of papers. She had pale yellow hair that was wavy and extended up to her knees and her eyes were azure. She looked up to her Captain and bowed,

"Good morning Captain Sykes. Heading off to Captain Kurosaki?"

Rush was gratefully for her greeting, but was annoyed by the way she said it, "Shiori, you don't have to call me Captain Sykes if we are in our Squad, Ichigo's or Toshiro's. Just call me by my first name, just call me Captain Sykes if we are in meetings. Goodness, Shiori, how many times do I have to tell you." Rush flashed her a smile which she in turn returned.

The Sykes looked at the papers in Shiori's arms, "What is that?"

"They are just paperwork requested by Captain Ukitake, don't worry I'll take care of them."

Rush thanked Shiori and ran out to the halls before Flash Stepping to Squad 5.

When Rush reached to Squad 5's training grounds, he spotted Ichigo and Rukia standing there bickering again about something. The raven haired male touch down in front of Ichigo who in return gave him a brotherly embrace,

"Took you long enough."

Ichigo was wearing similar clothing to Rush, but his Haori was jagged and cut like his Bankai, Zangetsu hung from his back.

Rush shook him off, "It's your damn fault for scheduling a match today."

Rukia rolled her eyes and whacked both of her close friends, "Are you guys going to spar or not?"

Then Shiori appeared next to Rukia with her Zanpakuto at her hip, "Haven't they started yet? Oh, Captain-I mean Rush, I finished the paperwork."

The said man looked at his lieutenant and waved, "Thanks Shiori!" He then turned to Ichigo, "Shikai?"

Ichigo chuckled, "No choice remember?" He pointed to his Zanpakuto. Nodding, Rush unsheathed his own Zanpakuto that he obtain and mastered 2 and a half years ago. Taking a fighting stance, Rush waited for Ichigo to make a move or sound. The sound of Rukia cough made Ichigo launch himself to Rush then disappearing into thin air. Rush's eyes narrowed and soon whipped to the left where Ichigo's Zangetsu appeared slicing down upon him. Quickly moving to the side, Rush brought up his blade to cancle out Ichigo's attack. Jumping back a few feet away, Rush trailed his fingers along his Zanpakuto. Ichigo immediately recognize that stance,

_Shikai..._

Rush's eyes lit up bright green once again and said in a loud voice, **"Vanquish Them Into Oblivion! Seifuku-sha!"** A loud explosion erupted throughout the training grounds and a cloud of smoke filled up the room. Rukia and Shiori casted a Kido spell to block any projectiles that came their way. Ichigo just covered his face with the width of Zangetsu before looking back at Rush. The Captain of Squad 9 looked fierce and dangerous, his Zanpakuto changed from a regular katana into a large bladed sword with what seems like golden thorns coming out of the blade collar and on the guard seem to have a skull with its eyes glowing green. There was a green mist surrounding the blade and sparks of red shot out through the mist as well. Rush's eyes continue to glow green and his skin seemed to look like it is illuminating. Rush looked fearsome and destructive, Ichigo having seem Rush's shikai many times throughout the years and missions, it still send him shivers down his spine.

"Are you ready?" asked Rush, his voice sounded echoey. The Remnant launched himself to Ichigo and was about to attack when Shiori appeared between Ichigo and her Captain, using her own Zanpakuto to block Rush's blade and using her free and to stop Ichigo from advancing.

"Enough. We all have been called to the Head Captain," Shiori said with a serious expression. "It is important, we must go."

* * *

"There have been sightings of Hollows appearing in the World of the Living..." sighed Head Captain Yamamoto. Ichigo cut him off, "But sir, aren't there Hollows appearing in the World of the Living all the time? Why should this be any different and plus sending me, Rukia, Rush, Shiori and Toshiro to investigate?"

Captain Ukitake, who was in the room, stepped forward to the group, "This is going to be different, Ichigo. Not only will you go to the World of the Living, but the world were Remnants once reside."

Rush's eyes went wide and anticipation and shock, as his Zanpakuto watched calmly at his master within their inner world.

"You all leave immediately. When you arrive I have an old friend in that world that goes by the name of Duke Ghor. Find him and he will debrief to you all about the mission. Dismissed. Captain Sykes, please stay behind."

Rush looked to his group members before turning back to the Head Captain. Toshiro led his friends and comrades out of the room and back to their respected Squads to prepare for the mission.

"As I stated before, you will be going to the World of the Remnants."

Rush nodded, "Yes sir."

Ukitake went over to Rush, "You do realize that what ever happens to you there will be on your own. You're going back to the place where you once were before coming here into the Soul Society."

Rush stared at Ukitake with a blank expression, "I know, but I want to go. I want to go back and see if anything there can help me remember my past and my memories. I'll be fine." Ukitake stared back into Rush's steel eyes and saw the determination in them. Smiling, Ukitake and Yamamoto bid Rush good luck and dismissed him to go.

"Will he be alright?" asked Ukitake.

Yamamoto sighed deeply, "It is up to Rush. All we can do is wait."

* * *

Within a couple of hours, the group stood in front of the Senkaimon with small sacks on their backs. Toshiro turned to the group, he was slightly taller than Rukia since he grew the past years, "Remember, we are going to a place that is foreign to us. Even though Rush was from this world, however, with his memory loss, he is as clueless about this world as we are. Stay close to each other and try not to attract any attention."

Everyone nodded and stepped through the Senkaimon. Shiori looked to her Captain and saw the nervousness coming out of him, "Don't worry Rush. You can do this. There's nothing to fear."

Rush looked down to his lieutenant, "I'm not afraid, Shiori. Just anxious and excited."

Ichigo looked back and smiled, "You're going to get answers soon, eh Rush?"

Rush smiled, "Yeah."

The group reached the light at the end of the tunnel and were greeted with the bright sunlight and a field of grass. Everyone's jaw just dropped at the magnificent sight, grassy fields, clear blue skies, clean air, tall mountains, it's as if where they stood was a dream.

Rukia looked to Rush, "You used to live here? Rush, this place is breathtaking!"

Rush just wandered his eyes across the landscape and closed his eyes, "I can't believe I had forgotten a place like this."

**Do not fear Rush. You will remember in due time.**

Rush thought to his Zanpakuto, _"And what if I don't? What will happen then?"_

He heard Seifuku-sha chuckle, **I'm confident you will.**

_"I'll take your word for it."_

Toshiro started down the dirt path, "Let us go. There is a city ahead of us, if I studied the map Head Captain showed me correctly."

With that everyone walked to the city that Toshiro mentioned with no difficulty from Hollows or random strangers. They all still wore their Soul Reaper kimonos and it began to get extremely hot.

"Hey Rukia, mind throwing some snow at us?" asked Ichigo as he fanned himself with his haori. Rukia stomped on his foot, "I'm not your personal ice maker Ichigo! Suck it up!"

Rush laughed at his friends but he knew better not to, however it was just too funny. Toshiro rubbed his temples as he muttered words that went around like, "Why am I friends with them again?" Shiori just walked along side with Rush and just smiled. Something then caught Rush's attention and sure enough it was the city they were heading for.

"Guys! We made it!" called Rush. Toshiro looked up and nodded, "According to the Head Captain, this is Elysion, basically the heart of this continent."

The group approached the massive gates and were in for another shock, apparently there were different races in this world. They noticed normal looking individuals that looked human, however the other three races got to them. One was a large fish like creatures with large arms and legs. Second were amphibian like creatures with bunny like legs and long ears. Lastly were tall feline creatures with fours arms, standing up straight, they were probably the closest to the human looking ones aside from the fur and four arms.

Rush looked around the inside of the city where he stood and felt a familiarity just staring at it. When they passed through the gates, the fish like guards made a move to stop them,

"What business do you have here in Elysion? The Congress has begun their meeting and a thorough inspection for every incoming individual."

Rush went in front of the group, "We're here to see Duke Ghor, by any chance he is here?"

Suddenly both guards stepped back and dropped their staffed weapons, "It c-can't be! You have returned!" One of the guards turned to his comrade, "Inform the Chairman! Rush Sykes has returned!" With that the guard left.

The Soul Reapers were very confused, Ichigo leaned over to Rush and whispered, "So you're a celebrity in this world. What else are you hiding from us?" Ichigo said this with a teasing smirk which caused Rush to blush and hit him in the arm.

The remain guard called over some more soldiers, "We shall escort you to the Grand Hall, please follow us Sir Sykes."

One of the soldiers pointed their weapons at the other Soul Reapers, "And what business do you have here?"

Rush quickly interjected, "They are with me."

Lowering their weapons, the soldiers formed a perimeter around Rush and their group. As they weaved through the city, many residents and visitors caught sight of Rush and called out to him saying along the lines of, "The savior!" "He has returned!" "The Remnants are returning!" People even bowed in respect to Rush.

Shiori tugged on Rush's sleeve, "Celebrity." She simply said with a smirk. "Oh shut it Shiori."

After 15 minutes of walking through the city, the guards led them to a large building and were escorted inside to the main hall where the meeting was being held. The soldiers left to head back to their original duties and a woman took the responsibility to taking them further in. When they arrived to a large oak double door, the guards that were standing outside opened up the doors to them and the Soul Reapers filed inside. The room was fairly lit with some candles and the sunlight coming through the windows. A freakishly large round table was in the middle of the room with many armchairs surrounding it with a person sitting on it. At the head of the table was an elderly looking fish creature that was well muscled and armored.

"I am glad to see that you all have arrived safely to Elysion. I am Duke Ghor, chairman of the Congress. My old friend Genryuusai will be pleased. I thank you for your assistance in our solemn hour. Please, introduce yourselves so we may get started at the problem at hand. I have already explained what you all are, so no need for explanations." said Duke Ghor.

Toshiro stepped forward and bowed at the waist, "I am Toshiro Hitsugaya, Captain of Squad 10 of the Soul Society."

Ichigo followed suit but did not bow, "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, Captain of Squad 5."

"I am Rukia Kuchiki, lieutenant of Squad 5."

"I am Shiori Sakamoto, lieutenant of Squad 9."

Rush was the last to introduce himself and just at the sight of him made everyone in the room gasp in shock, "I am Rush Sykes, Captains of Squad 9."

All of a sudden a man with golden hair, sun-kissed skin and deep cerulean eyes stood up from his spot around the table and stared at Rush with wide eyes, "R-Rush?"

The said man looked towards the man of golden hair and just stared while the other continued to speak, "Rush, is that really you?"

Ichigo and the others turned to their friend expecting Rush to double over in pain if he were to start remembering his past. However Rush just stared at the man with a blank expression, "Forgive me, but do I know you?"

* * *

**Yukiko: **THIS IS PROBABLY THE LONGEST TLR CHAPTER I HAVE EVER WRITTEN! IT TOOK ME 3 DAYS TO WRITE! Ugh, my hands are tired... I hope my pain makes up the many months of neglect to you all. Not that I mind the pain, I deserved it anyways. So please review?

NOTE: For those who haven't caught on with Rush's Zanpakuto, Seifuku-sha means Conqueror in Japanese. Sorry for the un-originality, but I was too lazy to search up a better one. Rush's Shikai is the Valeria Heart, because I don't know what the Conqueror's actual Remnant Power is besides superhuman strength and speed, either that or I'm just plain blind while playing the game and didn't see the true powers of the Conqueror. I'm planning on blending some of the Remnants' power into Rush's Soul Reaper powers due to the fact that Rush is one of the Wardens of the Remnants. Have any comments feel free to tell me.

* * *

_~Yukiko Shiroryuu~_


	5. Meet and Greet Again?

**Yukiko: **Hahahahaha, yes I'm back! I needed the right inspiration to write this chapter. For the past few days I've been re-watching all of The Last Remnant cutscenes and I recently watched the Bleach Movie 4 Hell Chapter and I was epically blown away. So now I am writing this new chapter because of it.

* * *

**David's POV**

* * *

It has been 2 and a half years since my closest friend, Rush Sykes, revealed himself as a Remnant and sacrificed his life to protect our world from destruction by the Conqueror. The people of Athlum were saddened when they heard the truth about Rush. Even today I still feel as if Rush never left my side, yet when I look at my side, he was missing. Today all the Lords were called to a meeting to speak about these unnatural monsters that attack on innocent people.

I've once made contact with these monsters before. Monsters of different shapes and sizes and bore similar bone white masks. It was lurking in the shadows outside Athlum castle and I just happen to be there. I fought the beast, but there was something supernatural about it and because of my lack of information of this thing, I suffered many injuries. I was lucky enough to escape and report my event to the Congress after I had medical attention from Pagus.

As Torgal, Emmy and I entered the city of Elysion, Pagus and Blocter stayed behind to watch over Athlum, I noticed that the people were in their usual bustling chore. Some of the residents greeted us and just a simple hello and a bow.

A woman that worked with the Congress approached us and took us to the Congress meeting room where all the other Lords have already arrived. Emmy and Torgal waited for my return in the Embassy.

"Lord David, it is good to see you again," said Duke Ghor as he sat at the head of the round table. To his right was Lord Qubine and the Marquis of Royotia, Paris, who took his father's place about a year ago.

I calmly walked over to the empty chair next to Lady Charlotte, she too took over her mother's place a year ago at the same time as Paris.

Earning a nod of acknowledgement from all the other Lords, duke Ghor started the meeting.

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

"As you are all aware, these white masked monsters has been terrorizing cities across the continent."

He received nods from everyone, "I happen to know what these creatures are. They are called Hollows. Hollows are a race of creatures which are born from human souls who, for various reasons, do not cross over after their death and stay in the World of the Living for too long. They are corrupt spirits with supernatural powers that devour the souls of both living and deceased Humans."

Lady Charlotte looked skeptic, "Born from human souls? Is there really such a thing?"

The large Yama inclined his head, "I'm afraid so. However there are forces that are able to fight off against these Hollows. They are know as Soul Reapers. Soul Reapers are a race of spiritual beings that act as enforcers and psychopomps who all share similar supernatural powers. They are souls with a high level of innate Spiritual Energy."

Lord Olebeag rubbed his chin in thought, "How is it that you know so much about these Soul Reapers and Hollows?"

Duke Ghor rested his hand on the table, "I have encountered a Soul Reaper many years ago. When I first met him at the outskirts of Blackdale, I first thought that he was mad to go venturing into the dungeon alone. We ended up going into Blackdale and I assisted him in the area. His name was Genryuusai Yamamoto, he is the head Captain of all the Soul Reapers. He was... curious about Remnants that he read read in a book where was from. I was reluctant to say a word of Remnants since he was obviously from another place. But he saved my life that day and I repaid him with answers that he seek and he in turn answered my own."

When he finished his explanation, David turned to look at him, "Duke Ghor, so are you saying that his Head Captain of all the Soul Reapers will aid us?"

The Yama shook his head, "No. From my last conversation with him just a while ago, he has dispatched a team of Captains and Lieutenants here. They should be arriving soon."

As if on cue, one of the soldiers opened the Congress door and a group of young looking people entered the room. David counted there were 5,

"Are they really only sending 5 people to help us?"

He looked at each and every one of them, he found it amusing that two of the males' hair color were completely bizarre; one was orange and the other was white. He also saw two females and one lingering at the back, who could not be seen.

"I am glad to see that you all have arrived safely to Elysion. I am Duke Ghor, chairman of the Congress. My old friend Genryuusai will be pleased. I thank you for your assistance in our solemn hour. Please, introduce yourselves so we may get started at the problem at hand. I have already explained what you all are, so no need for explanations." said Duke Ghor.

The male with white hair stepped forward and bowed at his waist, "I am Toshiro Hitsugaya, Captain of Squad 10 of the Soul Society."

Next was the male with orange hair and with a deep scowl, "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, Captain of Squad 5."

The two females stepped forward, they were not wearing the extra white cloth as was Hitsugaya and Kurosaki.

A raven haired lady stepped forward, "I am Rukia Kuchiki, Lieutenant of Squad 5."

The last lady with pale blonde hair stepped up, "I am Shiori Sakamoto, Lieutenant of Squad 9."

David realized that the ones wearing the extra clothing were Captains and the others with badges on their left arm were Lieutenants.

Lastly, the last male of the group stepped forward, wearing a Captain's cloth on him. His raven locks were in a messy fashion, his cobalt eyes scanning the room with much charisma. When he revealed himself, everyone in the chamber gasped in shock as the man before them spoke in a familiar voice,

"I am Rush Sykes, Captain of Squad 9."

David couldn't believe it. There he was, his best friend, standing before him as a Soul Reaper.

Without even thinking, David stood up immediately and stuttered,

"R-Rush?"

The said man turn to look at him with a blank expression, but David ignored it, his friend had returned.

"Rush, is it really you?"

David noticed the other Soul Reapers watching their conversation, but mostly at Rush as if they were expecting something.

The words that left Rush's mouth made David feel as if he was thrust into a dark abyss,

"Forgive me, but do I know you?"

* * *

David rubbed his eyes with his hand as he sat in the embassy with Emmy and Torgal. He was assigned by the Congress to house these Soul Reapers into Athlum for their time here. They are currently speaking with Duke Ghor privately and David took the opportunity to fill his Generals in on the situation.

"So Rush really did return?" asked Emmy.

David shook his head, "I am not sure what is going on really. The man in that room looks exactly like Rush, talks like Rush, and claims that he is Rush Sykes. Yet when I approached him, it's as if he doesn't know me at all."

The Sovani stared at his charge before his ears twitched to the door revealing the Soul Reapers. Toshiro walked ahead and bowed once more to David,

"We thank you for allowing us to stay in your castle. If there is anything you need, please all you must do is ask."

David just nodded at the white haired Captain before glancing at Rush who seems to be deep in thought. Toshiro followed his eyes and called to Rush,

"Captain Sykes, please pay attention."

Rush snapped out of his stupor and scratched the back of his head, "Sorry Captain Hitsugaya."

Suddenly his face turned serious as did the other Soul Reapers when they all heard a howling noise.

Rukia turned to Ichigo, "It's a Hollow."

The orange haired man nodded, "Yeah and it sounds pretty close."

Rush looked to his Lieutenant, "Shiori, take care of it."

"Yes sir!"

David, Emmy and Torgal's eyes widen in shock as the teenage-looking like Lieutenant disappeared from view.

Torgal mullled over this, _It's almost like Rush's TimeShift._

After a while the howling stopped and Shiori returned to her Captain's side with no injuries to count for. Rush just smiled at his Lieutenant,

"Great job Shiori."

Shiori sheathed her Zanpakuto, "Thank you Captain."

Toshiro looked at David, "Shall we go Lord David?"

The Marquis nodded, "Please call me David. Torgal. Emmy, let us return to Athlum."

The two Generals saluted, "Yes my Lord."

Rush felt a familiar pain on the side of his head, "Athlum..."

Ichigo looked at his friend, "Rush? Are you alright?"

Everyone in the room stopped and stared at the Squad 9 Captain. David, Torgal and Emmy saw a green light flash in Rush's eyes. His zanpakuto began to pulse out red aura and the ex-Remnant wielders recognize the red glow.

One word slipped from Emmy's mouth, "Conqueror."

When Rush heard that word, he doubled over in excruciating pain as he clutched his head as if trying to dull the pain.

Shiori and Rukia began casting healing kido to Rush, Toshiro and Ichigo held Rush so he would not fall to the cold floor. The other three tried to fix their jumbled minds as to what was going on with Rush. The said Captain was gasping so hard it's as if he could not get the right amount of air into his system.

Ichigo rubbed Rush's back, "Come on Rush. Relax."

Toshiro frowned, "What memories is he seeing and gaining now?"

David couldn't believe his ears, "What? Memories?"

* * *

Rush sat in his throne in his inner world. He rested his head against the throne as he stared at some memories that flashed before him. Seifuku-sha stood nearby watching with a bored expression as his wielder watch his own memories. When the transparent images vanished, Rush let out a deep long sigh.

Seifuku-sha looked over at Rush with a raised eyebrow, **What is the matter?**

Rush propped his elbow onto the armrest and he rested his chin in his hand, "The memories that just showed didn't help at all. All I saw were purple flowers and it was like I was in a forest. It's as if I'm seeing it through someone's eyes... and I guess I was running through it. Confusing."

The zanpakuto chuckled lightly, "What is so funny, Seifuku-sha?"

**Nothing. I'm amused that you are clearly clueless.**

Rush let out a groan, "You've been calling my for the past 2 years now."

Seifuku-sha lifted up his arm and a new transparent image appeared, **You should awaken soon. The others are clearly worried for your health, especially that Lord David.**

Rush tapped his finger to the tip of his nose, "Who is that guy anyways... He called out to me like he knows me. Plus he keeps sending me glances which makes me feel..."

He stopped in thought; deep down, Rush felt this strange sensation of emotion whenever he thought of that Marquis, almost like longing.

The blond haired spirit watched Rush carefully for any signs for remembrance, but found none.

**Go back to the world of consciousness. Unless you want Miss Shiori to pour cold water on you again and Miss Rukia doodling on your face.**

With a squeak, Rush forced himself out of his inner world only to hear the hearty laughter of his sword.

* * *

Rush opened his eyes but quickly shut them due to direct sunlight hitting his face. Squinting he quickly shut out the lights by touching fabric? He opened his eyes and saw that he was in a warm room, complete with a closet, desk, tea table, and a full sized canopy bed which he was currently sitting on.

_Where am I?_

He stood up and saw Seifuku-sha's sheathed form leaning against the wall opposite to him. The Captain let out a smile when his zanpakuto let out a steady flow of comforting red aura in the room. Walking towards the sword and returning back to its rightful spot by his side, Rush peeked out of the room and saw rich hallways. Letting out a low whistle, Rush picked up in Ichigo's Spiritual energy and slowly made his way towards it, trying to avoid as much contact as possible.

_I must be in Athlum right now... they wouldn't leave me alone in an unfamiliar place._

After a while he grew frustrated because he felt like Zaraki when listening to his Lieutenant Yachiru. Whenever Rush felt he was getting close, it seems to lead him to a dead end or to yet another part of the castle.

He could have sworn that he heard Seifuku-sha laughing at him.

_Ha ha, very funny._

Giving up, Rush decided to just let where ever his legs would take him. Surely Toshiro would find him later and probably scold him, but he didn't care. His nose quickly picked up the scent of flowers close by and curiosity got the better of him.

He walked until the ceiling opened up and let the sun rays fill the area. Rush saw it was like a courtyard, but it looked more like a garden. A vast variety of flowers bloomed all around him and he saw a large fountain covered with purple flowers.

_Like the ones in my vision..._

He stayed there for a while and enjoyed the complete silence, aside from the running water, feeling rather tranquil. He never felt like this before in the Soul Society and even in his inner world. He looked around the area and suddenly his eyes felt watery and tears ran down his cheeks.

"What?" He lifted his hand and wiped the tears, "Why am I crying? I don't understand."

He then suddenly heard footsteps approaching and he quickly wiped the remaining tears before turning around to see a very surprised Lord David.

Quickly remembering his manners, Rush bowed at the waist, "Hello Lord David. I'm sorry that I came here without permission."

David just smiled slightly, "It is fine. Please call me David..." he paused for a moment, "or Dave."

Rush tilted his head to the side, "Dave?" After a few minutes Rush's expression went into shock, "Dave?"

The said man looked at the Soul Reaper with anticipation but was disappointed, "I shouldn't call you Dave. You are a Lord. Besides if Toshiro, I mean, Captain Hitsugaya finds out he'd have my head."

Masking his disappointment, David motioned Rush to follow him, "Come on. The others are waiting in the Throne room."

They walked in silence before David spoke, "You know. You remind me of a friend I have."

"Really? What's is this person like?"

David thought about it, "He was kind, caring, always wanting to protect those who are very close to him. He cares most for his family. He's also spontaneous and almost stubborn, but it's that stubbornness that makes him a great man. He... would always make me feel like any other person, not the Marquis of Athlum. He was the reason for my happiness."

Rush looked at David, "Was? What happened to him?"

That question made the young Lord stop in his tracks and made Rush feel guilty for asking such an insensitive question, "He... he sacrificed himself to bring peace to these lands."

The Captain looked down, "I'm sorry."

"Do not be. It happened 2 and half years ago."

That was Rush's turn to stop, _The exact time when I was found in the Soul Society..._

He watched David's retreating back for a while, _David, who is that man you're talking about..._

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard David call to him, _I'll ask about it later._

Little did he know, there was someone watching his every move before disappearing into a black void into a place of sand and eternal night.

* * *

**Yukiko: **And I'm done. Sorry if it was a crappy chapter. Just drop in a review and I'll see if I will update again, but right now I'm working on Listen to Your Heart after this.

* * *

_~Yukiko Shiroryuu~_


End file.
